


Tour Bus Sex.

by imaginativefantasties



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, I didn't know how to end it, I don't know what else to tag, I'm tired, My First Smut, Rushed, Smut, Swearing, Tour Bus Sex, cute smut, first full smut, it just sucks, kind of, luke 5sos, luke hemmings smut, luke smut, shit smut, terrible end, this is terrible i am sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 18:40:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2398787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginativefantasties/pseuds/imaginativefantasties
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Really terrible smut between you and Luke on the tour bus. I suck at smut...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tour Bus Sex.

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Tour Bus Sex.  
> Author: Me – Jemma   
> Words: 1589.  
> Warnings: SMUT! SO MUCH SMUT! Yeah, terrible smut, swearing, and that’s about it.   
> A/N: I am sorry. It was kind of rushed; I kind of just wanted to write a full smut, because I have never done that before, so boom, I did it! So I know it’s terrible, but practice makes perfect. ;-) Enjoy! 

Luke woke up to the hum of the bus driving along the motor way, and a hard-on.  
Luke moved his body around, so he was facing you, your eyes were shut, and your lips were slightly parted. Luke smiled and lifted a hand to brush a few strands away from her face, and he tucked them behind your ear.  
The other three boys were snoring in their bunks, and they each had their own curtains closed, as Luke could see from his bunk.  
You and Luke liked to keep the curtain open on your bunk, because it just got too hot with it closed.  
He groaned quietly as you leant your entire body into his, Luke moved his arm over his body, placing his hand on your hip. His long fingers curved down to the top of your underwear.  
“Lukey, why are you awake?” You whispered, your voice quiet and a drenched in tiredness.  
Luke smirked and rocked his hips into yours. Both yours and Luke’s breathe stopped for seconds. His beautiful blue eyes gazing into yours, flicking down to your lips every few seconds.  
“Can I kiss you?” Luke asked his girlfriend, his eyes not leaving your lips now.  
You giggled “Of course you can silly” You moved your body closer to Luke’s his hand stayed on your hip, and he pulled your entire body closer.  
Your lips met Luke’s in a slow and slightly uncoordinated kiss. This kiss was one that was designed to be sweet and seductive. Your small hands snaked into Luke’s blonde hair, you only tugged slightly. But that was enough to make Luke groan and slide his hips against yours.  
His hands were still on your hips, slowly pulling you to grind against him. Luke could feel his face flush as you picked up the speed of your hips. The only clothing separating you both at this moment where his boxers and your underwear, and it was honestly driving both you and Luke crazy…  
Luke carried on kissing you, his tongue tentatively slides across your lips, he craved your taste, and when he got it, he wanted more.  
He moved his hand away from your hip and gently dragged his fingertips along the hem of your underwear.  
“Just do it” You demanded –whispered-, moving away from Luke’s lips. He frowned but then smirked again when he felt your hot lips on his neck.  
Luke’s neck was one of his weaknesses; he went crazy whenever you touched his neck with your soft lips.  
You nipped and sucked on his neck, leaving faint marks. Finally Luke’s fingers dipped into the front of your underwear, his rough fingers (from all the guitar playing) rubbed gently over your soaked skin.  
Your breath caught and your hips bucked into his fingers.  
“Fuck Luke” You cursed against his neck “More”  
You could feel Luke’s breath against your cheek, and you just knew he had the biggest smirk on his lips when you bucked your hips, trying to feel more of his fingers.  
Luke’s fingers dipped within in your heat, teasing you by moving extremely fast, and then slowing down. It was killing you.  
Your lips were still on Luke’s neck, so you moved back, your eyes lay on Luke’s. The both of you grinned at each other.  
Slowly, forgetting the sexual tension, Luke’s lips met yours, it was so passionate.  
Your dragged your fingers down his toned chest and stomach, until you met with the waist-line of his boxers.  
Luke’s fingers moved faster with each move you were making, it was incredibly hard to keep all the noises in, not wanting to wake the other boys.  
Painfully slow, you took the top of Luke’s boxers between your index finger and thumb, and slowly started to slide them down his thighs, Luke’s breathing was suddenly a lot heavier.  
The both of you pulled away from each other’s lips.  
Luke groaned quietly, “Baby please” He whimpered, ripping his boxers off, and your underwear, leaving you both naked…  
Luke’s hands were roaming your back, pulling you closer to him.  
“You’re so beautiful” He whispers as his fingers move back to your heat, slowly he inserts two fingers, whilst his thumb roughly presses against your clit.  
“Fuck!” You curse loudly, putting your head on Luke’s shoulder, you bit down, - obviously not too hard – just to try and keep quiet.  
It’d be incredibly embarrassing if one of the boys or the crew woke up to hear Luke and his girlfriend close to having sex. You’d never hear the end of it…  
Luke chuckles breathlessly and pumps his fingers faster, scissoring them once he is knuckles deep in you.  
“Luke, fuck,” You breathe, biting down on his shoulder again, definitely leaving a mark. “Fuck me already!” You order, bucking your hips with Luke’s each movement.  
Suddenly, his fingers are gone, and you feel strangely empty.  
Luke reaches to the end of the bunk, and rummages through his bag for a second, before he finds the silver packet, he grins at you, winking, before opening the condom packet, and you smirk and take it from his fingers. You reach over, putting the condom over Luke’s hard cock.  
Luke’s eyes fluttered close, and a smile appeared on his lips, as well as a barely noticeable sigh.  
This made you smile, knowing you could have this effect on Luke, was brilliant!  
You finally reached the base of his cock, before he pushed you, carefully on your back; Luke crawled on top of you, and positioned his cock at your entrance.  
“Ready babe?” Luke asked, like he always did before sex.  
You playfully glared at him. “Stick it in there Luke!” You said playfully, and quietly.  
Luke slowly started to push in, his head falling to the side of your head; his lips were right against your ear. You could hear his shaky breaths as he pushed himself completely into you.  
And then suddenly he shot up, surprising you. He quickly reached over and closed the bunk curtain, smirking at you, thought it was a struggle to see, as it was dark.  
He resumed the position, and you could each his breaths and moans as he started to thrust lovingly into you.  
Being on tour, Luke and you hadn’t had many opportunities to have sex; normally it would be quick and rough in the dressing room after his had performed.  
This was different, neither of you had to rush. Also you had to be quiet anyway, in case of anyone hearing you. The boys probably wouldn’t be happy if they were woken up by skin slapping skin.  
Luke’s fists were clenched in the sheets, whilst his hips thrusted into you, not slowly, but not quickly either. You could hear his breath in your each, every other second or two, he would turn and kiss your ear, whispering sweet nothings into your ear.  
Your nails gently run up and down Luke’s back, stopping when you reached his hips, so you could thrust up into him.  
Your back arched as the feeling of Luke inside you was making your stomach knot.  
“Luke, M’close” You squeak, your hands on his hips, trying to make him go a little faster.  
“Me too baby” He replies, his hips suddenly moving faster than before.  
“Shit, so good” He mumbles.  
“Fuck” You muttered repeatedly, feeling yourself come undone.  
Luke reaches his hand down and presses roughly against your clit, his lips attach to your neck, sucking softly.  
You thrusted up into Luke, your nails were raking down his back a lot harder now, there would probably be marks left.  
“Luke!” You moan, feeling Luke hit your G spot over and over again. Luke whined when your insides clenched around him, your release flushed your entire body, you felt your blood pressure rush around your body.  
Luke grinned and continued to thrust into you. “That’s it baby, you’re so hot when you cum” He muttered.  
“fuckfuckfuckfuck” He cursed in your ear, his thrusts moving extremely quick. Luke shivers and thrusts one more time, before you felt his cock twitch in your vagina.  
Luke stayed in the position for a few seconds, breathing deeply, he was covered in sweat, his forehead shined in the dark, and you could feel his warm breath on your skin.  
And then Luke slowly pulled out of you, taking the condom off, he tied it and put it in the small plastic bag he had for a bin.  
You reached your arms out, and Luke crawled into them, snuggling into your warm body.  
“I love you so much (Y/N)” He whispers against your cheek, yawning.  
“You can’t seriously be tired?” You questioned, giggling.  
“I am now, sex makes me tired” He answers, giggling, you could feel the vibrating of his voice and giggle against your chest, it felt oddly nice.  
You reached for under the pillow for your phone, you unlocked it, squinting at the bright light.  
“What time is it?” Luke asked, looking up at you, his blue eyes looking up lovingly at you.  
“4:20” You groaned “Might as well go back to sleep, when should we be arriving at the next venue?” You asked, yawning now, snuggling closer to Luke, his head still on your chest.  
“Sometime around lunch” He mumbled, already half asleep.  
You chuckled quietly, your eyes drooping; Luke hand reached and interlocked one hand with yours, whilst he left the other resting on your hip.  
You reached your only free hand up and started running in through Luke’s sweaty hair.  
“Oh, and I love you too Luke”

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted here: http://imaginative-fantasies.tumblr.com/post/99083696507/title-tour-bus-sex-author-me-jemma-j-words


End file.
